


girl almighty (Michael Clifford)

by hiorheyhailey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Road Trips, Romance, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiorheyhailey/pseuds/hiorheyhailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To call 17 year old Rae a nerd, is an understatement. She's a total geek and there is nothing on this planet that she could ever possibly love more than science. After Rae's grandmother is tired of her house almost going up in flames, the smell of the disgusting potions Rae makes, and the burns on the carpet from the many explosions caused by her experiments, she kicks Rae out of the house, giving her only a bag of clothes and enough money for a train ticket to her eccentric aunts house. Along the way, she meets a guy who might just be the one thing she loves more than science. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And before she knows it she's thrown into a world of partying, groupies, and a few rockstars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

I waved goodbye to my grandmother as the train sped away from the station, I knew she didn't care but I still liked to think she did. She had shipped me off from our home in Melbourne to Bankstown, which was not only where my aunt Nora lived, but also a half hour outside of Sydney. I was getting off of my train in Albury and then I would catch another a bit later to Canbera where aunt Nora would pick me up.

Aunt Nora was an artist. She was a famous one too. I hope to be as famous as her one day, but for science obviously. I wanted to be as famous as Hazel Bishop, I wanted to change the world.  
As I got lost in my daydream, I didn't notice the boy who sat across from me, but as soon as I did, I couldn't help but stare. He was absolutely gorgeous. Amazing.  
"Um. Hey?" He waved his hand in front of my face and I blinked back.

"Oh." I pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose, but quickly realized I couldn't see out of them.

"Here, let me fix that." the boy grabbed my glasses and cleaned them off with the rim of his shirt.

"T-thanks." I stuttered out.

"Are you a fan?" he laughed.

"What?" I asked, I was beyond confused.

"Oh, yeah, you don't seem to be the type to listen to our music." He leaned forward and glanced at the book I was reading before cocking an eyebrow. "Quantum physics?"

"Oh you're in a band. Yeah, I don't really listen to music, unless it's Mozart or Beethoven, I prefer classical when I read, I really only listen to modern day stuff when I'm in the car and I wouldn't be able the match your face- I mean voice, i wasn't staring at your face, I wouldn't be able to match your voice to the song." I blabbed away.  
"Oh now im talking too much." I bit my lip and waited for him to reply.

"You're cute. My name is Michael by the way." He leaned back and crossed his arms, and that's when I noticed the tattoos that lined his arms.

"Oh, I'm Rae. Where are you headed.. Michael?"

"Sydney, I would assume the same for you, but you don't look like a city girl to me." He smirked.

God he was hot. Please take my virginity  
Nope. I should not be thinking like this  
But Lordy Lordy bless my soul.  
Science is more important.

Just fuc-

"Um- Rae?" Michael waved his hand infront of my face, just like he had earlier.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Im headed to bankstown to live with my aunt nora. She's an artist. Nora Chase. Maybe you've heard of her?" I suggested.

"Yeah! She did the sets for one direction. They were brilliant." He cheered. God, he was gorgeous. This was going to be one heck of a ride.


	2. .

"So, Rae, you're like really smart, right?" Michael asked me, strumming away on his acoustic guitar. "I guess." I shrugged, not breaking gaze from my book.

"So you're smart enough to know that I know you like me right? I know your into me." Michael chuckled.

"Do I think you're attractive? Yes. But I'm not focusing on boys currently. I'm starting at University of Sydney in the fall." I continued reading, and waited for him to speak again. "I was thinking, like, I had this really crazy idea, but if you aren't focusing on boys right now...." He trailed off, pouting.

"What were you thinking Michael?" I sarcastically asked, closing my book.

"We've got two more hours on this train, and you're hot and I'm hot and I've never had sex on a train." Michael continued to play his guitar as if he hadn't just suggested sex.

"Raincheck? I have a date with Stephen Hawking." I laughed. "Wait. Fuck. Are you a virgin?" Michael asked nervously, sitting up straight and laying his guitar down next to him.

"Uh. That's mighty personal." I cocked an eyebrow before sighing "But yeah. I'm a virgin."

"Oh fuck me." He groaned, rubbing his face. "That makes you so much more hotter Rae. Seriously. Fuck me. Now." "Although it really would be nice, I've only known you for an hour, and you're the type that never calls back." I admitted. "Okay then, we'll get to know each other and then we can go on a date, okay?" Michael proposed.

"Um, no? I'm not going to go on one date with you because you want to take my virginity. No, just no." I re opened my book and scooted myself to the other end of my side of the car as far as possible away from Michael. 

"But what if it wasn't just about sex? You're really interesting, I seriously want to know more about you." Michael scooted down so that he was directly across from me. I scooted myself down to the other end "Please leave me alone. Seriously." 

"Rae I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I think you're a really nice girl. You fascinate me. Please, let me take you on one date." He pleaded, and once again, scooted down to where I was. "I know your type Michael. You would drop me in a heart beat once you got what you wanted." 

"I don't even want to have sex with you. I just want to go on a nice date and be a nice gentleman." Michael groaned and threw his head back to that it hit the wall of the train. 

"Sudden change of heart? 5 minuets ago you were just begging to get in my pants." I laughed at Michael's immature behavior, and put my book away. "do you want something to eat? my grandma loaded me up with snacks." I pulled a bag of celery out of the cooler she packed, and a tub of marmite. 

"That's fucking disgusting." Michael grimaced as I gathered a clump of marmite onto my celery stick. "Is not!" I defended and continued to eat my snack. 

"I have a pb&j and chips. Would you like some?" I offered, tossing the sandwich across the cart and then the chips. 

"Thanks." Michael ripped open the bag of chips and within a literal minuet, he had finished them. "Did you- like enjoy them?" I laughed, putting my marmite and celery sticks back.

"You're going on a date with me." Michael stated. 

"Let me check on that. No I'm not." I responded, before pulling my phone out to check the time. 

"Yes you are, you admitted I was attractive." He replied, and then quickly switched sides of the cart so that he was next to me. 

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" I sighed and pushed Michael away 

"Maybe." he smiled before scooting closer to me. 

"fine, one date Michael."


End file.
